Nouvelle école, version Québec
by Merelia
Summary: Bon... le titre le dit. C'est Naruto à l'école, mais version québecoise. CHAPITRE 1 ENFIN EN LIGNE! APRES L'INTRO!
1. Intro

NOUVELLE ÉCOLE, VERSION QUÉBEC

_Comme le nom l'indique, c'est Naruto à l'école, mais version Québécoise. Je sais je suis pas la première, mais certains vont découvrir le système scolaire québécois ainsi. Il se peut qu'il y ait des choses… étranges, car l'auteure est… étrange…Hem, hem… Donc, se sont nos héros de Naruto qui vont à l'école. Je vous mets en situation, sinon vous ne comprendrez rien, les français. Les Québécois, si vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que vous avez un méchant problème... Donc, si vous êtes une jeune québécoise, vous commencez par la maternelle, à 5 ans. Jusque là, rien de spécial. Mais là, ça se corse, mais seulement pour les français. Après la maternelle, on va en première année du primaire. Ensuite, c'est la deuxième, puis la troisième, la quatrième, la cinquième et finalement, la sixième année du primaire. Bon, j'espère que vous suivez toujours… Si vous avez des problèmes avec ça, vous partez mal… Je continue. Après le primaire, il y à le secondaire. Il y à 5 années de secondaire. Ensuite, on va au CÉGEP, puis à l'Université. Mais les deux derniers sont facultatifs. Vous êtes toujours là? Alors, mon histoire se passe au début du secondaire. Les persos ont 12 ou 13 ans, tout dépendant leur anniversaire, ils sont perdus et ils font dur… Comme moi en secondaire 1… En passant, l'école est basée selon la mienne… C'est une Polyvalente. C'est différent d'un séminaire, d'un collège et d'une école secondaire. Elle est plus spécialisée que l'école secondaire, mais pas privée comme les séminaires et les collèges. De plus, l'école primaire est aussi basée sur ma propre école primaire. Ah! Aussi, c'est ma première fic de Naruto en français… Soyez indulgents, de plus que ce n'est que ma deuxième sur ce petit ninja. Vous allez vous rendre compte que j'ai une certaine GRANDE admiration pour Itachi Uchiwa… Je commence par un intro, juste pour vous mettre dans le contexte._

_P.-S. : L'histoire se passe au secondaire, sauf pour l'intro.

* * *

_

INTRODUCTION

_(21 juin, 15h35)_

RRRIIINNNGGG!

Ce son en disait long pour tous les élèves de sixième année de l'école primaire de Konoha. Un, la journée était terminée. Deux, l'année était terminée. Trois, après les vacances d'été, ils entraient tous au secondaire, à la Polyvalente de Konoha. Quatre, deux mois de vacances à l'horizon, plus aucuns devoirs, plus de prof nul ou autres trucs du genre. Naruto fut le premier de l'école à mettre le pied dehors, comme à chaque année. Tout laissait croire qu'ils auraient un été merveilleux. Ino et Sakura faisaient des projets de camping et de partys pyjamas, Shikamaru avait le nez plongé dans un livre, Sasuke fulminait à l'idée de se retrouver deux mois avec son frère, Naruto se voyait déjà écrasé devant sa télévision, chacun parlant de ses projets à qui voudra l'entendre. Les vacances s'annonçaient chaudes et amusantes. Beaucoup de partys étaient prévus, des fêtes autour des piscines pleuvaient de toutes les bouches, les barbecues étaient dans les pensées de tous les élèves et la plus part se disaient des au revoirs émouvants parce que l'un ou l'une de leurs amis s'en allait dans un collège ou un pensionnat quelconque. Une seule chose envahit la tête des jeunes : la fête de graduation qu'organisait Tenten. Tous ses amis étaient invités. Le premier mois de vacances passa. Certains, notamment Shikamaru, avaient déjà hâte de recommencer l'école. D'autres trouvaient que le temps passait trop vite. Bizarrement, Sasuke avait très, très hâte d'aller à l'école… Itachi avait décidé de l'énerver tout l'été. Dans l'école primaire, un complot circulait. Certains professeurs du couloir des sixièmes années et du couloir des cinquièmes années se rencontraient pour parler d'un sujet inconnu. Une chose était certaine : c'était tous des professeurs bizarres. Ils étaient tous nouveaux de cette année et se connaissaient tous entre eux. En tout, ils étaient cinq. Deux des trois professeurs de cinquième et trois des quatre profs de sixième. C'était bien inquiétant. Iruka, prof de première année le savait fort bien. Il décida de mener une enquête. Il ne découvrit malheureusement rien. Les professeurs étaient obstinément muets. Ça sentait le Orochimaru à plein nez. Bon, Iruka devrait en informer Sandaime. Iruka ne fait pas confiance à Tsunade… On sait bien pourquoi… Retournons aux élèves en vacances. Si on fait un survol, on les voit tous soit sur un divan, soit dans la piscine. Rares sont ceux qui bougent beaucoup. On dirait une agglomération de tas de peau. Les vacances commençaient à être longues. Par chance, une lettre modifia un petit peu leur quotidien. C'était le lettre leurs annonçant les fournitures dont ils auraient besoins. Toutes les filles se ruèrent vers les boutiques, à la recherche des objets parfaits, aillant plus de breloques, de collants ou de couleur que le précédent. Les gars attendirent jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste une semaine avant d'aller chercher leurs propres fournitures, les plus bâtards possible. Enfin, la veille de la rentrée arriva. Les filles étaient surexcitées à l'idée de se retrouver dans la même école que les plus beaux gars de Konoha et les gars, eux, râlaient et chiâlaient pour ne pas aller à l'école.

* * *

_Voilà! C'est ce qui met fin à mon introduction! J'espère que vous appréciez! Petit sondage : Dîtes moi donc quelle est votre nationalité. Je suis intriguée par ça. Aussi, REVIEWS PLEAZZZZZZEEEEEEEUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!_


	2. Rentrée et rencontre

_Merci pour les reviews, ça fait chaud au cœur. Certains se demandent quels seront les couples… Surprise! Je vous avertis tout de suite. Il n'y aura aucun yaoi. Un petit indice sur l'un des couples… Mes deux peros préférés seront ensemble. À vous de découvrir. Comment? En regardant dans les reviews d'une certaine fic. Laquelle? (Yue-redmoon, tu sais c'est quelle…) Tout ce que je vais dire, c'est qu'elle se passe au Lycée, un truc du genre. Je sais pas comment ça s'écrit… je suis Québécoise… Donc, j'enchaîne immédiatement avec la réponse aux reviews._

_Nadramon : Merci pour la review! Au contraire, j'adooore les longues reviews! Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu dois toujours en faire… Le système de notes? Oô Il agit par « A, B, C, D, E et F » au primaire en en pourcentage au secondaire… J'espère que ça répond à ta question… Pour l'intrigue… Je sais que je commence fort, et ce mystère va peser lourd longtemps! OOPS! Indice en avant-première concernant la suite… Alors, t'es fière de toi? Grâce à toi, j'ai dit quelque chose que je ne devais pas dire! Mdr! Je te niaise!_

_Kiri no kuni : Mici pour la review! Elle est toute petite, mais encourageante._

_Lagrenouilleturquoise : UNE QUÉBÉCOISE! YEAH! Ça va mettre de l'action dans cette machine! (Mon ordi…) HA! Je savais qu'il y aurait au moins un ou une québécoise! NANANINANÈRE! Minute! Ça veut dire que si je sors des expressions québécoise, y'a quelqu'un qui va comprendre? YEAH!_

Yue-redmoon : Effectivement, c'est inspiré de ta fic, mais complètement différent en même temps. Tu vas voir, tu vas en apprendre!

_C'est tout pour les reviews. Quand au sondage, il se poursuit. J'attends au chapitre 3 avant de dévoiler les résultats. Ce qui veut dire qu'il se poursuit. Pourquoi j'attends aussi longtemps? Il y a toujours des nouveaux… C'est pour ça! J'avais oublier de préciser dans l'intro, l'horaire fonctionne sur un cycle de 9 jours, 4 périodes par jours. J'y vais en force avec le chapitre un!

* * *

_

CHAPITRE 1

La rentrée et la rencontre

Premier septembre… 8h55… La première cloche sonne. Les cours commencent à 9h00. Tous les nouveaux courent pour arriver à temps. Quelques uns se perdent dans l'école qui comporte deux étages. Sakura fait partit de ceux qui se sont pris à la dernière minute. En plus, le cours est à l'étage! Elle arriva presque la dernière à son cours d'écologie. Il reste une place! À côté de Naruto en plus! Hum… Ça s'annonçait mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle croyait être prise à côté de Choji, Kiba ou Ino. Mais, alors qu'elle avançait vers la place libre sous le regard des élèves, elle vit une autre place libre. À côté de… SASUKE! Sakura pivota et s'empressa de prendre la place. Ino arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle fulmina lorsqu'elle vit Sakura assise à côté de SON Sasuke. La dernière place libre était… à côté de Naruto… Misère! Prise à côté de ce… gamin! Le professeur arriva dès que la cloche sonna. Horreur! C'était Jiraiya/soupir de la part des élèves/ L'année serait longue… Les filles se coincèrent un peu plus sur leur chaise. Le professeur prit la parole :

« Bienvenue à tous! Je suis Jiraiya et je vous enseignerai l'écologie cette année. Je vais commencer par prendre vos présences. Akimichi, Choji! »

« Présent! » 

…

« Haruno, Sakura! »

« Présente! »

« Hyuuga, Hinata! »

« Présente! »

…

« Inuzuka, Kiba! »

« Présent! »

…

« Tenten! »

« Présente! »

« Uchiwa, Sasuke! Tiens, le frère Uchiwa… »

« Présent… »

« Uzumaki, Naruto! Ho non! Pas lui! »

« J'suis là monsieur! »

…

« Finalement, Yamanaka, Ino! »

« Présente! »

« Je vois que tout le monde est présent! Parfais! Je dois commencer par vous annoncer une petite nouvelle. Je serai votre tuteur pour l'année. Ce qui veut dire que je suis en charge de chacun des élèves qui ont le postérieur posé sur l'une des chaises de cette classe. /ÉNORME soupir venant de la part des élèves/ Si vous avez un quelconque problème avec un élève ou un professeur, c'est à moi que vous vous adressez. Sinon, vous allez voir Tsunade, la directrice de votre niveau. »

* * *

_(Pendant ce temps, dans une autre classe)_

Kurenai venait de commencer à vérifier la liste d'élèves.

« Aburame, Shino! »

« Présent! »

…

« Nara, Shikamaru!

« Présent! »

…

« Rock Lee! »

« Présent! »

…

« Parfait, aucun absent! Je serai votre tutrice pour l'année. Ce qui veut dire que je suis en charge de chacun des élèves ici présent! Si vous avez un quelconque problème avec un élève ou un professeur, c'est à moi que vous vous adressez. Sinon, vous allez voir Tsunade, la directrice de votre niveau. _(Je sais, je me répète! Mais c'est important que vous le sachiez!)_ Cette année, en mathématiques, nous verrons une chose assez facile pour commencer. Sortez votre cahier de notes! »

* * *

_(De retour dans la classe de Naruto & co.)_

« Monsieur! Qu'allons-nous faire cette année? » Demanda Sakura.

« De l'écologie, jeune fille. » 

_Toute la classe se mit à rire. (Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose… Ha! Oui! J'ai moi-même demandé ça au prof d'écologie, en secondaire 1…) _

« Sérieusement, mademoiselle Haruno, nous allons étudier les cellules, les plantes, les animaux, l'environnement, quoi! On commence tout de suite. Sortez votre Éco-Logique page 2.»

Il y eu un bruit de mouvement et tous les élèves sortirent le livre. Sakura avait ''oublié'' son livre et dû suivre dans le livre de Sasuke. Ino fulminait. À la fin du cours, la cloche sonna et les élèves se ruèrent vers les escaliers pour retourner à leurs casiers. Chance à eux, ils étaient seuls cette année. Toute la bande que nous connaissons se retrouva près des casiers. Puis, tous se séparèrent en petits groupes. Naruto, Lee, Shikamaru et Neji allèrent à la cafétéria, au coin du couloir. Ino, Choji et Shino partirent explorer l'école, Sasuke tenta de trouver la bibliothèque. Hinata, Kiba et Tenten prirent un banc et placotères. Sakura, quant à elle, partit se promener seule dans l'école. Elle tourna à gauche au bout d'un couloir. Elle avança tout droit, dépassant la deuxième entrée de la cafétéria, dépassant la deuxième entrée de la salle de jeux où des tables de ping-pong avaient été installées. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura s'était retrouvée dans le couloir des secondaires 5. Elle regardait le plancher et ne regardait pas où elle allait. D'un coup, elle entra en collision avec un garçon. Elle le regarda. 

« Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. » dit-elle.

« Regarde où tu vas, minus! »

« Hey! Je suis pas minus! Je suis sûrement plus forte que toi! _(Hem… Je_ _ne cois pas… mais bon…)_ »

« Ha oui? Quel est ton nom, alors? » 

« Sakura Haruno! Il serait juste que tu me dises le tien! »

« Uchiwa, Itachi… »

« Ça me dit quelque chose… »

« … »

« J'arrive pas à m'en rappeler… »

« Sasuke Uchiwa… »

« HA! Alors c'est toi Itachi/Itachi avec grosse goutte à la manga derrière la tête/ Je… Je savais pas/Sakura qui époussette Itachi/ Je… Je crois que… que je vais m'en aller… »

Sakura partit à reculons, se tortillant un peu, disant de petites excuses gênées. Elle se retourna et partit à courir. Encore une fois, elle fonça dans quelqu'un. Mais pas n'importe qui. Elle venait de faire tomber Tsunade. La directrice! Ça commence bien une année!

« Jeune fille! On ne court pas dans les couloirs! Venez avec moi, vous êtes bonne pour une retenue le midi. Ça vous apprendra à courir et foncer dans les gens! »

Sakura baissa la tête et suivit la directrice jusqu'à son bureau. Elle ramassa la jolie feuille qu'elle devait faire signer par ses parents. En début d'année! Déjà une retenue! La première cloche de la fin des cours sonna. Sakura se rendit à son casier, rejoint par les autres élèves. Le cours passa lentement…

* * *

Puis se fut le dîner /Ce qui veut dire, le déjeuner pour les Français/. Sakura s'assit à une table avec Tenten, Hinata, Ino et Naruto. Les autres garçons étaient allés manger dehors. Soudain, un grand vacarme se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers là où les gens commandent à la cafétéria. Une jeune fille de style nerd total avait échappé son plateau. Toute la nourriture était éparpillée un peu partout, près des caissières. La bande d'Itachi se leva d'un coup pour aller narguer la pauvre fille qui pleurait son dîner. Tenten se leva comme un pique et se dirigea telle une flèche en direction des grands nigauds d'Itachi et compagnie.

« Non, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de lui faire ça? Elle est déjà assez humiliée comme ça! Non, mais, vous vous rendez compte? Vous presque les plus vieux de l'école! Vous riez d'une pauvre jeune fille à qui il lui est arrivé un accident fâcheux! Non, mais! Ça a plus d'allure comment le monde est colon! C'est quoi cette attitude de cons? »

« HOU! La petite fi fille a une amie! Répliqua Itachi »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire espèce de barbare! »

« Ho, mais rien! C'est elle qui ne saura plus quoi faire! Elle est tellement… laide! »

La petite bande se mit à rire et s'éloigna.

« Rhô! Mais il m'énerve! Ha! Et il est si mignon! Grrr! Je déteste ça! Alors, ça va? Rien de cassé? Demanda Tenten à la jeune fille. »

« Non, mais je n'ai plus de lunch… Et je n'ai plus d'argent pour en acheter un autre. »

« C'est pas grave! Je partagerai le mien avec toi! Au fait, je m'appelle Tenten! »

« Je m'appelle April. »

Tenten entraîna April à sa table, sous les regards de la quasi-totalité de la cafétéria. Elle la présenta sa nouvelle amie à ses autres amis _(n'oubliez pas que Naruto est là…)_. Tout le monde la trouva très gentille, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très mal habillée. Les amis décidèrent qu'il était temps pour April d'avoir un relooking complet! Un samedi entier à traîner dans les magasins pour faire ressortir la punk-rockeuse gothique en elle. Bien sûr, tout ça sous la supervision de ses amis! C'était décidé. Demain étant vendredi, _(z'avez pas remarqué que la rentrée et hyper souvent un jeudi?) _elle irait dormir chez Tenten. Hinata, Ino et Sakura les rejoindraient vers 10 heures samedi, heure convenue pour le départ vers les magasins.

« Et moi? Demanda Naruto. »

« Comment ça ''et toi?'' répliqua Ino. »

« Ben! Qu'est-ce que je fais? »

« Qui te dis que tu vas venir? C'est une sortie entre filles! »

« Mais non, Ino! Naruto peut venir! Comme ça, on aura un point de vue masculin! C'est pour ça qu'on aide April! Pour qu'elle soit plus attirante! Dit Sakura. »

« Sakura à raison! Naruto nous sera très utile! Il pourra dire ce qui… est… cool… ou… pas… cool… Heu… Dans le fond, peut-être que Ino à raison! Dit Tenten »

« Non, non! Naruto est essentiel! Il vient, un point c'est tout! »

« Non! Il ne vient pas! Répliqua Ino. »

« Si! »

« Non! »

« Si! »

« Non! »

« HEY! Stoppez-vous, les filles! Cria Hinata. »

Les deux concernées la regardèrent, ainsi que Tenten et Naruto. Jamais, elle ne s'était interposée dans une altercation du genre. Elle était rouge, plus un seul millimètre de son visage n'avait sa teinte naturelle. Les deux mains sur la table, elle était debout et observait les deux amies/ennemies. Voyant que tout le monde la regardait, elle se rassit, baissant les yeux de gêne. April prit la parole :

« Je crois que c'est à moi de décider si Naruto vient ou non! C'est pour moi que vous faites ça, pas pour vous! »

« Elle a raison! April, je te laisse décider! Dit Tenten. »

« J'ai entendu parler des farces qu'il fait… Si il n'en fait pas, je veux bien qu'il vienne. Après tout, n'est-il pas un ami? »

« Entièrement d'accord avec toi! Dit Sakura, tirant la langue à Ino. »

« YOUPPI! Merci April! S'écria Naruto. »

Le reste du midi, ils parlèrent de tout, vraiment tout, mais surtout, de garçons. Lorsque la cloche sonna, April leur dit bye puis se dirigea vers le couloirs des secondaires 2, de l'autre côté de la cafétéria. Effectivement, elle était un niveau au dessus d'eux. L'après-midi passa avec une vitesse fulgurante. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que la journée soit si courte! Surtout que, ils passaient de 6 cours par jour au primaire à 4 cours par jour au secondaire. Chaque cours durait 1h15. Un peu long, mais pas trop.

* * *

_CHAPITRE 1 FINNIT! Enfin! Ça fait une semaine que je travaille dessus! Bon… j'étais sensée vous l'envoyer il y a deux jours, mais j'ai eu un petit problème technique nommé parents…Mais bon… je vous évite les détails! Vous savez quoi? J'écoute un OST de Naruto… La chanson, elle se nomme ''Wind''. Elle colle trop avec mon histoire! Elle est superbe! Allez sur le site de Section OST. Vous devriez la trouver. Elle est vraiment trop bonne! Enfin bref… Mon ordi a décidé de fucker, donc il est possible qu'il manque des mots, des espaces ou des points… Prochain chapitre… Vous l'avez sûrement deviné, le relooking de April! En la découvrant, vous aller découvrir une face cachée de ma vie. CONTINUEZ À REVIEWER! Et n'oubliez pas! Le sondage! Quelle nationalité êtes-vous? Ceux qui me l'ont déjà dit, ne le redites pas, mes statistiques vont foirer sinon…_

VI


End file.
